13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clay Jensen
|last_appearance = }} Clay Jensen is the main protagonist of 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Dylan Minnette. Clay is a junior at Liberty High and was a close friend of his recently deceased classmate and friend, Hannah Baker. The first season follows Clay Jensen during his time with Hannah Baker's tapes and his time with Hannah when she was alive. Before committing suicide, Hannah recorded several cassette tapes about why she felt a hand full of people contributed to her death. Clay is the recipient of these tapes. The series is told from his perspective, as he spends the next few months listening to them, trying to piece together Hannah's story. Clay is the subject of Tape 6, Side A, although not as a reason for Hannah's suicide, unlike all the other people featured in the rest of the tapes. At the end of his tape, she explains that Clay's name didn't belong on the list, but that she felt he needed to know the reasons behind her ultimate decision. In the second season, Clay tries to cope with Hannah's death and has visions of her throughout the whole season until he decides to finally let her go and move on. His main goal is to get justice for Hannah as the trial commences. He also receives Polaroids that aid him in finding out the baseball varsity team's secret that is connected to Hannah and many other girls in Liberty High. Early Life On Clay's first shift at The Crestmont, he tells Hannah that he has lived in the town of Crestmont for his entire life when she asks him how he feels about the town. Clay was previously rumored to be gay by other classmates at Liberty High School but these rumors appear to have died down before the events of "13 Reasons Why". Due to Clay's introverted character, he is known to not attend parties. At Hannah's House party, Kat tells Hannah that the last time she saw Clay at a party was at her birthday party in the 4th grade, actually betting against Clay attending the party. Clay may also have a history of depression or anxiety as his parents offer him Duloxetine in Tape 1, Side B which he has taken before for either anxiety or depression. Duloxetine is an antidepressant used to treat people who suffer from depression or general anxiety disorder which suggests Clay may have been in a bad state previously, potentially down to previous rumors of him being gay. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 After the death of Hannah Baker, a classmate of Clay's that he had a crush on, Clay started to hallucinate Hannah in the halls and classrooms of Liberty High School, the school that both Clay and Hannah attended. He first saw a hallucination of Hannah looking at him in the halls. Clay looked across the hall towards Hannah's locker, now adorned with letters and flowers, as two girls took a selfie. As the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, he walked towards the locker. Justin Foley came up to Clay confronting him. "You're not as innocent as she says", he commented, but Clay had no idea what he meant. Later, in Communications Class as he stared across the room to Hannah's old seat, the scene changed into a flashback of the same class but Hannah was sitting in her seat. The bell rang, and as everyone started rushing out of the class, Clay complimented Hannah on her new hairstyle after seemingly struggling to do so. Upon arriving home, Clay found a package addressed to him on his doorstep. Clay opened the package to find seven tapes and a map of Crestmont Town. After Clay borrowed his father's boombox, he found that those tapes were from Hannah. Clay was visibly upset by this and was shocked when he heard that he was one of the reasons of why Hannah killed herself. Clay's mother appeared behind him, causing him to jump in surprise as he paused the tape he was listening to. In a hurry to get to his room, Clay grabbed the boombox before unplugging, thus causing it to fall to the ground. Since the boombox was now broke, Clay cycled over to Tony's house to borrow his one. However, as Tony and his dad were distracted by Tony's car they were fixing, Clay stole a Walkman from his friend Tony Padilla to listen to the first tape. After riding home from Tony's, Clay got into an accident that left him with a scar on his forehead. Clay used the cassette tapes along with the map Hannah provided to visit all locations mentioned by Hannah in her tapes. Clay had flashbacks of Hannah's interactions at each location. When he arrived at the park, Clay pictured Hannah and Justin kissing on the slide. With each episode, Clay begins to interact with the person currently talked about in the tapes. For example, Clay only began to talk to Jessica Davis after listening to her tape. Clay is seen to have breakdowns that become more frequent as the show progresses, due to this he has to take frequent breaks which Tony finds unusual. Tony tells Clay that he is the slowest by far to listen to the tapes as many of the previous listeners have finished it within a night. Clay begins to become a vigilante for Hannah by attempting to harm the others mentioned in the tapes. He takes pictures of Tyler Down's body and sends it around the school to make him suffer for what he did and takes Courtney Crimsen to Hannah's grave to make her feel guilt. Many of the others in the tapes become increasingly aware of this fact and try to stop Clay from attacking the others and make plans to try to stop him, such as having Alex Standall speed through traffic with Clay in the car to scare him. Throughout the series, we begin to see the development of Clay's relationship with Hannah in flashbacks which start with Clay's first day at The Crestmont with Hannah, from there we see their relationship form into something much more that as they develop feelings for each other. Clay's tape is "Tape 6, Side A". This tape is incredibly hard for Clay to hear and Tony offers support throughout the listening session to prevent him from harming himself. At one point, Clay cannot listen further and so is taken to Monet's for a break. After hearing the full tape, Clay is distraught and actually considers suicide. Tony prevents this and Clay carries on with the tapes. Upon listening to "Tape 6, Side B", Clay goes to Bryce's home to get a confession out of him. He originally enters his home under the premise of him buying weed from him, where he has a flashback of Hannah's rape. Clay accuses Bryce of raping Hannah which results in him getting violently physically abused. Eventually, Clay talks Bryce into confessing he raped Hannah without knowing it and Clay rides out of Bryce's neighborhood incredibly happy. Clay was recording his confession on the last unused side of Hannah's tapes, which would be Tape 7, Side B, he plays the audio only for Tony. This is incredibly important as it shows evidence of Bryce saying he raped Hannah, which would give Hannah justice. Clay visits Mr. Porter and tells him about the last day of Hannah's life and her meeting with him. When asked about how he knows this, Clay produces the tapes and gives them to Mr. Porter who is the thirteenth reason on Hannah's list because he didn't help Hannah after she told him about her being sexually assaulted and suicidal. After leaving the tapes with Porter, Clay reaches out to Skye Miller, a girl that Clay has interacted with throughout the show who is seen to be in a similar situation as Hannah due to the slits on her wrist. Clay asks if she would want to skip school with him in an attempt to help her like he should've helped Hannah. He takes a ride with Skye, Tony and his boyfriend Brad to somewhere. Clay, Tony, Justin, Bryce, Sheri, Alex, and Ryan are the only ones who aren't seen attending their deposition. However, he mentions to Tony that both he and Tony have their depositions the day after. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Five months have passed since Hannah's death, and Clay truly believed he was recovering from her death. He went with Skye Miller to get a semi-colon tattoo (a symbol representing suicide awareness) but fainted halfway through and only got a comma. Later on, Skye painted a mural when Clay admitted how disappointed he was that even just getting the tattoo, he somehow failed. It turns out, that Clay and Skye were actually dating now, as they embraced each other in a kiss. Clay stated that he had not been thinking about Hannah, but Skye reassured him that it's okay if he was. Nevertheless, Clay still persisted that he wasn't and he hadn't for months. Clay then contemplated how messed up the situation was with Hannah, the Bakers, the trial and Bryce. After Clay told Skye he cared about her, they started passionately kissing. In the sofa, Clay and Skye proceeded to have sex, when Clay noticed the cuts on the lower part of her body and abruptly stopped kissing her. Skye, growing uncomfortable, told him she used to cut herself a long time ago, but Clay knew they were recent. Clay had been seemingly helping Skye out with her own issues, but, was upset to learn she had started to cut herself again. Angry, Clay told her that they made a deal that she would call him whenever she felt like doing it. Clay asked about her alternatives and why she clearly didn't seem to be doing it. When Skye said she didn't like the alternatives, Clay suggested a mindfulness walk. Skye didn't take it seriously and laughed at this suggestion, but, Clay stressed how important this was and so she apologized and promised she would call him. Their relationship becomes rocky as Clay is still thinking about Hannah. When he learns that the Bakers are refusing to settle and the trial is going ahead, Hannah appears to him in visions and continues to do so throughout the season. The apparitions of Hannah serve as a motivator for Clay to bring Bryce and the jocks to justice, despite the fact that even after Clay received Bryce's confession of Hannah's rape, he got off scott free thanks to his lawyer. Clay has little motivation to follow up on this until he receives an anonymous Polaroid in his locker of sordid acts by the jocks. Throughout the trial Clay found out new things about Hannah that almost changed his view of her. He hallucinates Hannah until he finally lets her go through his speech, during her funeral. His relationship with Skye slowly broke down because of his hallucinations of Hannah, which meant that he was not fully there all the time, which Skye noticed. Skye went to treatment for her own mental illness and told him that she would miss him, that she could love him and let him go and ended their relationship. His hallucination of Hannah helps him and angers him throughout the season. Clay enlisted Tony to help him find Justin so he could testify about Bryce for Hannah and Jessica. Once they found him, Tony and Sheri took turns in detoxing him from the drugs he took while homeless, he tried to hide Justin for as long as he could so he could keep Justin being back from people, however his parents found out. Tony came to him worried and told him that the school called him to testify, and warns him that Clay does not know everything that he did. Clay received Polaroids with writing on the back in his locker. He kept each of them safe in his bag. Clay received the second Polaroid, depicting Byrce having non-consensual sex with a girl, who he later found out was his girlfriend, Chlöe Rice. Clay tried to figure out where the Polaroids were taken. When prompted by Dennis, Clay testified about his friendship with Hannah, and when prompted by Sonya, Clay testified that he and Hannah spent a night doing drugs together, while coming down from her high, she described being suicidal. Sonya asked him why he didn't do anything or say anything to anyone about what she said. In reponse, Clay lashed out and tried to get her bullying to be brought back up, but failed. He later went home and read the comments about him and Hannah after his testimony, he argued with his hallucination and decided to publish the audio of the tapes online. Clay received backlash from Alex and Justin about putting them online because of Jessica's health. Clay apologised and asked for their help in taking Bryce down. After Zach revealed that he was the one who sent the Polaroids, Clay gathered Sheri and Justin to go through them, Clay discovered that Hannah had a Polaroid, meaning that she was there. While going through it, Justin found another Polaroid that went with Clay's second Polaroid of a an unconscious and unknown girl being raped by Bryce Walker, in the Polaroid Justin found, it is evidently revealed to be his girlfriend, Chlöe. After the trial ended and the jury came to a verdict, they all came outside shocked. Bryce was arrested on rape charges after Justin's testimony but Justin was also arrested being an acessory to it as he testified that he didn't call the police and let it happen. Clay told his mother that Justin was arrested and Lainie told him that Justin knew what would happen. Olivia and Andrew Baker began planning a funeral for Hannah and put their store up for sale. People then attended Hannah's funeral. Clay gave his speech and finally stopped hallucinating Hannah, they then had a wake at Monet's. Justin told Clay that his parents were thinking of adopting him, Justin told him that he would like to be adopted by them. Olivia found a list of "Reasons Why Not" that Hannah typed out on her computer, Olivia printed it out and contemplated giving it to Clay. She decided to give it to him after she heard his speech. After Tyler was raped and assaulted by Monty, he attempted a massacre via a school shooting, as he had finally had enough and was determined to kill everyone, possibly including himself. Tyler told Cyrus that things were about to get messy so he and his sister should leave, but Cyrus instead tipped off their friends and Clay asked Tony to help him and Clay put himself in danger as he attempted to stop him and convince him not to, he was succesful in doing this and asked Tony to drive him away. Clay took the gun away from him and Jessica and Justin ran out and joined him, Justin asked him "What do we do now?". |-|Season 3= Season 3 After the events of the aftermath of the trial... Clay's Mistake (Reason #11) Clay is the subject of Tape 6, Side A, however Hannah makes it clear that he is not one of the reasons for why she killed herself. He was the only one she was actually fond of, and while everyone else was on her hit list, she just wanted him to be on the tape because he was/is a part of her story. Clay spends the night with Tony, listening to his tape. On the night of Jessica's party, Clay and Hannah were about to have sex before Hannah starts remembering all the guys that did her wrong, and suddenly she can't escape from thinking everyone is against her. She has a mental breakdown and then tells him to stop, which he does before asking what's wrong. She yells at him to go away, which he does. On the tape, Hannah says a part of her was begging him to stay while she was yelling at him to leave. Clay is the only person on the tapes who did nothing wrong but he was included as a part of her story. In the beginning, ("Tape 1, Side A") Justin tells him he isn't as innocent as she says he is. He would be talking about the fact that Hannah says he shouldn't be on the tapes, but in her eyes, he just should've stayed, though it is possible that Justin is simply angry that Clay is not guilty of doing horrible things like he and the others on Hannah's list are and potentially cannot be punished or arrested for any part in Hannah's death. In spite of Hannah telling him that he is not a part of her list, Clay is devastated by the fact that he left Hannah when she desperately needed him, claiming he did it because he was scared, not because Hannah told him to go and claims that this was the beginning of the chain of unfortunate events that followed such as Jessica's rape and Jeff's death as a result of Sheri and claims that he is responsible for Hannah's death and breaks down over the fact that he never told Hannah that he loved her. He later declares himself to be "Number 11" when confronting Mr. Porter. Personality Clay is shown to be a somewhat socially awkward person, however, he is an overall very caring, intelligent and honest person who is a good friend to those around him and a decent person. He was shown to have had a crush on Hannah Baker though was never able to tell her directly that he loved her. While he treated Hannah well and had a good friendship with her, he himself mistreated her on a few occasions such as hurting her feelings after seeing the photograph that Justin took of her that was spread around the school and coldly telling her off after she tried talking to him about Jeff's death. Clay's eventual coldness towards her was apparently so great that during her meeting with Mr. Porter, Hannah claimed that she thought Clay hated her. In spite of this, Clay is shown to be devastated by Hannah's death and when he is given her tapes, he is shown to be horrified upon learning of the reasons why she killed herself. He becomes disgusted at the actions of the people on her list, and develops a strong hatred for some of them, notably Justin, Tyler and Bryce. He slowly begins to become more and more "unstable", hallucinating things such as punching Zach or Hannah's dead body covered in blood in the middle of the basketball court. Clay's hallucinations also show events that haven't actually happened, such as in Tape 1, Side A, in which Clay hallucinates the kiss between Hannah and Justin turn into something more based on the rumor that Hannah is a "Slut" and in Tape 3, Side A, in which Clay hallucinates a scenario in which he dances with Hannah at the Winter Formal but is stopped once Hannah's wrist begin to bleed which is a symbol of her suicide. This is likely due to survivor's guilt a symptom of PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), as a result of listening to the tapes and learning the truth. Throughout listening to the tapes, Clay becomes notably colder and also becomes angered at any sign of disrespect towards Hannah, notably seen when he gets angered at his old friend Skye for calling Hannah a coward. Clay even becomes a bully to a degree upon learning of the reasons for Hannah's suicide as he deliberately takes a picture of Tyler naked and spreads it around the school for revenge of what he did to Hannah and Courtney and brings Courtney to Hannah's grave in an attempt to hurt her for her actions against Hannah and also keying Zach's car. He does, however, appreciate those who actually feel remorse for their actions towards Hannah, notably Alex and Tony and later Jessica and Sheri when she takes responsibly for her actions. However he is strongly disgusted that a majority of the people on Hannah's list choose to hide Bryce's crimes and Jessica's rape, and even becomes aggressive towards his best friend Tony. At one point (after he and Zach catch Hannah in a brief lie on the tapes) he briefly even considers abandoning the tapes and going about things normally however he completely snaps in front of new foreign exchange students and shows his disgust at the people who treated Hannah like shit and the school itself for trying to remove responsibly from itself and vows that no matter what, the truth about Hannah's death and all those responsible will come out. Even though the others on Hannah's last attempt to sabotage him and try and intimidate him into keeping quiet, Clay refuses to give up showing his determination of avenging Hannah's death. After listening to his tape, Clay is shown to be even more devastated even though Hannah firmly states that his name does not belong on her list and claims that he in fact left Hannah the night of Jessica's party (in which they almost had sex) because he was scared and as a result claims this was the beginning of the events that led to Hannah's death such as Jessica being raped and Hannah witnessing it and Sheri knocking down the stop sign that ultimately led to Jeff's death and declares that he killed Hannah and even contemplates suicide for a moment by jumping off a cliff. His guilt is exemplified later when he declares himself to be "Number 11" after confronting Mr. Porter. He is shown to be saddened that he cost a girl her life because he was afraid to love her and his hallucination depicting what he wanted to say to Hannah that night further shows how badly he wants to correct his mistake. Clay is now shown to be strongly determined to get justice for Hannah's death and Jessica's rape as he personally coerces Bryce to confess to the deed after he provokes him into assaulting him in an attempt to get him punished for his actions and openly says that he wants him to pay for what he did. He tells Tony that it is better to pursue what Hannah and Jessica need, which is justice against Bryce rather than following her wishes of sending the tapes to all those on her list, showing his care for both of them. He has developed an even kinder side as he reaches out to Skye again in an attempt to not repeat the mistake of not being there for someone who needs help and friendship like Hannah was. Physical Appearance Clay is skinny, with short dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. In the first season, he has a scar on his temple from a biking accident early on in the series while listening to the tapes, which is how the audience can tell past from present, and he is rather anemic. He is often shown wearing jeans and a hoodie, and he wears button-up shirts with pants to parties and a suit to the dance. Clay carries his grey backpack around with him a lot. Relationships Hannah Baker Hannah was Clay's best friend and romantic interest. Clay and Hannah worked at the same movie theater, after Hannah trained him. The two became acquainted over the summer after Hannah moved to Clay's town. Hannah threw a party at her house, for her friend Kat, who moved away. Kat explained that it was the first party that Clay had attended since the fourth grade. Clay was one of the only people Hannah could really be friends with despite the rumors. Although, Clay did mess up a few times, once when he told her that "sometimes it's better to wait". Which implied he believed the rumors of her losing her virginity to Justin for a minute, which hurt Hannah's feelings. He also mentioned that she made it into the "hot or not" list, which upset her. In the tapes, Hannah explained that Clay didn't do anything to her, he was on the tapes because he was such a huge part of her life but he needed to know where he went wrong, in her mind. Clay often saw hallucinations of Hannah as he's listened to the tapes. After he listened to the tape dedicated to him, Clay became heartbroken after a realization of Hannah's true feelings during the night of Jessica's party. Realizing his feelings for her were reciprocated back, which he didn't know, he wanted to commit suicide as well, but Tony encouraged him get out of it. Hallucination Hannah Hallucination Hannah is Clay's hallucination of his version of Hannah, she helps him and guides him throughout the second season. She's also apparently a coping mechanism for Clay's survivor's guilt. '' During the second season, Clay hallucinates his version of Hannah, this is said to be a way of getting over her, trying to solve anything unsolved he had with her, surrounding her, or with himself. The following description is of Clay's relationship with his hallucination of Hannah. '' Clay started seeing a hallucination of Hannah when the Baker’s trial against the school started. She started to appear while Clay was spending time with his girlfriend Skye, causing him and Skye’s relationship to go downwards. Clay often talked with Hannah about Clay’s actions through the season and about what the testifiers revealed about Hannah in court. At Hannah’s funeral, Clay talked during his speech to Hallucination Hannah, saying goodbye while the hallucination left the church. ; Tony Padilla Tony is Clay's best friend, they have a close relationship that builds slowly through Season 1 and is solidified during Season 2. Clay and Tony are close friends, who sometimes push each other to the edge, but remain tight friends throughout. Tony guided Clay whilst he listened to his tape and stopped him from an attempt at suicide after he found out what he did on the tapes. Tony is the only person who really tries to help Clay make smart decisions without breaking Hannah's rules, he's also the only one who offers emotional, mental and physical support. During the second season, Tony becomes one of the very few people that Clay trusts. He enlists his help in finding Justin, partially because he knows no one else cares enough to look for him. Tony goes to drastic measures to help Clay find Justin. He assaults a skateboarder in a skate park for refusing to answer their questions and shows a lot of protectiveness over Clay. In the last episode of the second season, , Clay calls Tony when he finds out that Tyler is planning a school shooting at the Spring Fling, Tony comes without question and Clay guides Tyler to Tony's car. Tony drives him off to safety. The only time Tony has refused to help Clay is when it will cause him legal trouble that is serious. After finding Justin, Clay asks for Tony's help, who agrees, but pulls out once he learns that Justin is addicted to drugs, especially with the case not settling as they all thought it would. Looking after someone in Justin's situation could damage him while the case is going on because of his probation, so he enlists Sheri Holland to replace him, which he does not get Clay's consent for. ; Kat Kat is Clay's oldest friend. She moved away after attending a going-away party that he attended. She is only seen twice. ; Clay and Kat have a distant friendship, before Kat moved away, he attended her going away party with Hannah, Kat mentioned that the last party she saw Clay at was her birthday when she was in 4th grade (Year 5, 9-10 years old). Kat seemed to be back on track with Clay and it seemed like no time had passed. They both pointed out that a lot of time had passed and then Kat offered Hannah and Clay drinks. ; Bryce Walker Bryce is Clay's enemy, they started off as acquaintances, but Clay found out that Bryce raped Jessica, his friend, and Hannah and he began to despise him. Bryce and Clay started off as merely acquaintances. Bryce persuades Clay to make bad decisions, one example being that Clay, under his pressure, bought beer instead of a soft drink or fizzy drink. Bryce vouched for him, buying his and Clay's drink with his I.D. after he saw him have trouble. Outside the liquor store, Clay was then invited to a drink contest with Alex, in which he got drunk while he tried to prove a point. Bryce and Clay don't always seem to be that friendly and it's more like a pressured relationship with them, if Clay had the choice of not knowing Bryce, it's a certainty that he wouldn't. The tapes cause a serious degradation in this relationship, as Clay later found out that Bryce raped Jessica, one of Hannah's best friends and later, one of his. Clay also found out that Bryce raped Hannah, who he loves and cares about, but was too afraid to love her because he didn't really understand her. Bryce became Clay’s arch-nemesis and after he listened to his tape, Clay vowed to bring Bryce to justice at all costs and expose him for the rapist he is. Clay managed to manipulate Bryce into confessing raping Hannah on a cassette tape and gave it to Mr. Porter as evidence, which could be used in putting Bryce in jail. Five months after the events of Hannah’s suicide their relationship has not change or if anything may have gotten worse due to Bryce escaping persecution of raping Hannah. While Clay at first wanted to give up on his quest, the discovery of the Clubhouse and that a majority of Liberty High’s athletes are sexual predators only further pushed Clay to not only bring down Bryce but Liberty High’s baseball team. Bryce at first did not see Clay as a threat until Hannah Baker’s tapes as well as his confession were made public that he began to fear the repercussions of his actions. After he was exonerated of raping Jessica Davis he and Clay had a brief moment at the dance where Bryce acknowledged that Clay is a better man than he is, but he needs to get laid. After Bryce's murder Clay becomes a prime suspect due to his well-known contempt and hatred for Bryce, footage of him pointing a gun at Bryce during a PTSD episode (which caused a hallucination of Hannah to manifest), a death threat if he ever hurts Ani, and a threatening text Clay sent. Halfway into the season Clay has a hallucination of Bryce taunting him. This is possibly out of guilt for never trying to see another side of Bryce, beyond the horrible things he did. ; Justin Foley Justin is Clay's friend. Justin and Clay started out as enemies. Justin told Clay that he isn't an innocent person, but Clay later found out that Justin is more responsible for Hannah's downward spiral. Justin kept threatening Clay that he wouldn't tell anyone about the tapes, and at some point even suggested killing him. However, Clay never seemed scared of Justin and his threats. Clay tried to convince Justin to inform Jessica about what really happened to her that night, because doing what he thinks is "protecting" her, was actually just causing her more pain. In the second season, Clay went to look for Justin, who had become homeless, so he could testify against Bryce. Clay brought Justin in his home and helped him to detox from heroin. At first they still strongly disliked each other, but started to care about each other as they spent more time together. They both have a bond stronger than blood. ; Jessica Davis Jessica is Clay's friend. They started out as acquaintances, Jessica grew to like Clay, being the only one who tried to tell her about Bryce raping her. Through Season 2 they become friends. When we first saw Clay and Jess interact it was because Clay was wondering why Justin isn't in school and why Jessica is such a mess over things. Towards the end of the season, we see Jessica and Clay form a friendship, Clay wanted to get justice for Jessica and Hannah, and made it her decision whether or not to burn the tapes, Clay also provided a sort of comfort for Jessica and was the only person who tried to tell her what happened that night but got interrupted by everyone who didn't want her to know. In de second season, they are friends and support each other in hard times. ; Alex Standall Alex is Clay's friend. In the first season, Clay and Alex have an unstable relationship, Alex is the only person that Clay actually tries to form a relationship with but the thought of Clay deepening his bond with Alex is hindered by the way Alex treated Hannah. They become friends in the second season. ; Courtney Crimsen Courtney is Clay's friend. Their relationship wobbled from time to time. Courtney and Clay had a close relationship. She showed concern for Clay and wanted to help him through things. He also showed to be caring of her until he listened to , which is her tape and understood what she did. He took her to Hannah's grave and made her feel guilty for what she did and then listened to why she did it, she doesn't seem to be forgiven, but Clay partially understand why she did what she did. In telling him about why she did it, this is the first time that we see her have any emotional response about her role in Hannah's death. ; Tyler Down Tyler is Clay's friend, they don't always like each other but they have a stable relationship. ; Tyler and Clay's relationship is rocky throughout the series, Clay listens to , which is Tyler's tape, and took a photo of him, naked. He shared it to the school, making him feel the same way he made Courtney and Hannah feel. When Tyler shared the photo of Courtney and Hannah, after Hannah asked him to delete them, it led to the downfall of Hannah's relationship with Courtney and the rise of more sexual rumors of Hannah. In the second season, after Tyler was sexually assaulted by Montgomery, he attempted to shoot up the school at the Spring Fling. Clay successfully stopped him from doing this after he apologized to him for his part in pushing him to do this. Clay told him more than once, that he didn't want Tyler to die, he proved his friendship to Tyler and asked Tony to take him away before the police arrived at the school to avoid Tyler getting arrested. ; Skye Miller Skye is Clay's friend and ex-girlfriend. Skye and Clay were close friends in Junior High. Clay was taken aback by her radical change in appearance at the start of high school, however, and couldn't bring himself to approach her, which Skye took to mean an end to their friendship. Clay is generally tentative around Skye, while Skye acted defensive around him. He lashed out at her, when she insulted Hannah after her suicide, but later reached out to her. In the beginning of the second season, Clay and Skye are dating. Things didn't last because Clay still had Hannah on his mind, his hallucinations of Hannah and the fact that he still had feelings for "a fucking dead girl", ended up bringing turbulence to their relationship. When Clay admitted that he wasn't over Hannah, Skye freaked out at him and ran out of the house. Skye ended up in the hospital, where she broke up with Clay. Clay kept trying to contact Skye after this, leaving her voicemails. She finally responded, and Clay went to visit her in a mental health facility. Skye told Clay here that she won't come back to Crestmont, and said goodbye. ; Jeff Atkins Jeff was Clay's good friend and tutor. Jeff and Clay were good friends, with Clay being Jeff's tutor. Where Clay would mentor Jeff on his studied, Jeff would mentor Clay on his approach to girls, particularly Hannah. Jeff took an active interest in Clay's progress in his relationship with Hannah, he encouraged Clay to dance with her at the Winter Formal and to spend time with her at Jessica's party. Jeff's death had a profound effect on Clay, who was the first passerby to find his body at the scene of the car accident. He was initially angry as he believed Jeff was drunk-driving, but still mourned his loss. When he believed that Jeff was not drunk, he told Jeffs' parents the true story of what happened that night to give them some closure, but also possibly to get the weight off of his chest. ; Lainie Jensen Lainie is Clay's mother. Clay and his mother get along, but she tends to invade his privacy and he tends to lie to her and try to hide things from her. He seems quite irritated when she tries to get involved in what's going on with him. He doesn't know how to tell them what's happening, because he himself is also trying to understand it, before he can tell them. Lainie later found out at Tyler's deposition, that Clay possesses tapes of Hannah's reasons why she killed herself, which she was obviously shocked to find out. She dropped out of the lawsuit the Bakers filed against Liberty High School because of Clay's involvement. Behind Clay's back, she helped the school's lawyer by telling her about Zach's texts to Hannah, which Clay is understandably angry about. ; Matt Jensen Matt is Clay's father. Clay and his father get along, but it's the same relationship he has with his mother, slightly distant and less invasive of his privacy, they talk but he never pushes his son away or asks too many questions unless he demands them because he cares. When Matt wants to know what's going on, Clay seems less irritated with his Father asking than his Mother asking, possibly because Clay sees his Mother as interfering and his Father doesn't bother him as much. ; Justin Foley Justin, here, is Clay's brother-like-figure. ; Clay's parents let Justin stay after finding out that their son had been hiding him in his bedroom for some time, they were angry when they found out, but took him in considering his situation. After they spent some time with him, he became like their second son. Clay became jealous at one point, seeing Justin and his parents watching TV together when he came home late. At the end of Season 2, in , it is revealed that Clay's parents plan to adopt Justin. They had asked for Clay's approval first, and besides not agreeing at first, he later was okay with it. When or if this comes into effect, Clay and Justin will legally be adoptive brothers. At the moment the process hasn't started, but they all treat him like family, Clay isn't always as keen on Justin as his parents are but he has definitely grown a lot from having an intense dislike for him. ; Sheri Holland Sheri is Clay's friend. Clay and Sheri have been friends for awhile. In the first season, Sheri had a crush on Clay. When doing homework together, Sheri started kissing Clay. This led up to Clay and Sheri making out on Clay's bed, when Sheri noticed that Clay was thinking about Hannah. Sheri told him that she hoped Clay wouldn't hate her for what she did after listening to her tape, shocking Clay because he didn't know she was on the tapes. In the second season, Sheri helped Clay with detoxifying Justin. She also helped him get the box of Polaroids from the Clubhouse by convincing some jocks to bring her there. When Clay's mother mentioned that she was happy she and Clay were friends again, Sheri told her that she thinks Clay is still trying to forgive her. She may still have a crush on Clay, as she stated that Skye's a lucky girl after finding Clay's condoms. REception Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3 Trivia * His favorite kind of music are obscure indie bands. * His favorite reading materials are fantasy and sci-fi. * Tyler is the only person who Clay publicly humiliates after learning he did the same to Courtney and Hannah. * Clay loved Hannah and still does. * Clay and Hannah were extremely close, to the point of nearly having sex at one point. * Similarly to Hannah, Clay also nearly had sex with Sheri while they were in his room working on an assignment together. * In Season 1, Clay has a scar on his forehead from an accident in , this was done so that fans could easily distinguish between Clay in the present day and Clay during the flashbacks that happen frequently in the show. In the second season, which takes place five months after the first, his forehead was healed. * He is the first person to find Jeff in the car accident that killed him. * Clay is the only person on Hannah's tapes who is not considered to be one of the reasons why Hannah killed herself. He is a tape subject because he is part of Hannah's story and she thinks that he needed to hear it. *According to a video, now a part of their Stories, posted on 13 Reasons Why's Instagram account, his iPhone password is 1379.13 Reasons Why Official Instagram Account Story (Highlights) - Clays' password and email. *According to an Instagram Story, posted on the 13 Reasons Why Instagram account, Clays' email is 'claydohjensen@gmail.com' *Clay has a Planet Earth keyring attached to his bag. *He hates Zombie movies. *Clay and Hannah have secretly made fun of people who went to the movies by themselves. *In Season 3, Clay mentions to Justin Foley that he writes "Fan Fics" which may joke towards the online fandom that creates Fan Fiction especially with the characters in 13 Reasons Why. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Clay Jensen.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Clay Jensen.jpg Spotify_13RW_Season_2_Character_Portrait_Clay_Jensen.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Clay_Jensen.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-002-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-004-Clay-Justin.png S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-009-Clay.png S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-013-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-015-Courtney-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-017-Clay-Tony.png S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-020-Hannah-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-021-Hannah-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-023-Hannah-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-026-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-031-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-033-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-035-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-037-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-038-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-040-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-042-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-045-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-046-Padilla-residence.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-049-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-050-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-051-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-053-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-055-Clay.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-057-Hannah-Clay.jpg ; S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-001-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-003-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-006-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-007-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-009-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-010-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-011-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-012-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-014-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-015-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-019-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-020-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-022-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-023-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-027-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-030-Clay-Sheri.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-032-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-036-Clay-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-037-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-039-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-047-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-050-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-058-Teacher-Clay.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-059-Clay-Miss-Douglas.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-074-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-076-Clay-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-077-Clay-Hannah.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-085-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-088-Jessica-Clay.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-091-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-100-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-104-Clay-Tony.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-105-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-111-Clay-Jensen.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-120-Clay-Jensen.png ; S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-007-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-009-Clay-Marcus.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-012-Alex-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-025-Clay-Hannah.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-026-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-035-Sheri-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-036-Alex-Clay-Tyler.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-037-Clay-Alex.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-039-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-041-Alex-Hannah-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-044-Hannah-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-045-Hannah-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-047-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-049-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-050-Sheri-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-052-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-055-Hannah-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-056-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-058-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-060-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-061-Clay-Alex.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-069-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-076-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-081-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-082-Alex-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-085-Clay-Liquor-Store.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-090-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-091-Clay-Clerk.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-092-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-094-Clay-Justin.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-095-Alex-Bryce-Monty-Zach-Clay-Justin.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-097-Tony-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-099-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-103-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-106-Clay-Jensen.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-108-Clay-Jensen.png ; S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-001-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-005-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-006-Clay-Hannah.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-007-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-010-Clay-Marcus.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-012-Clay-Hannah.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-013-Hannah-Clay.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-014-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-018-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-020-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-022-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-023-Clay-Matt.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-027-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-030-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-033-Courtney-Clay.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-041-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-043-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-045-Marcus-Clay.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-048-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-049-Clay-Tony.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-053-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-054-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-060-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-062-Olivia-Clay.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-066-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-067-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-068-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-072-Clay-Olivia.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-079-Olivia-Clay.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-087-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-088-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-090-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-093-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-099-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-105-Clay-Jensen.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-112-Clay-Jensen.png ; S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-003-Clay-Jeff.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-004-Clay-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-005-Clay-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-007-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-008-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-010-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-012-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-015-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-018-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-020-Tyler-Clay.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-022-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-026-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-057-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-059-Clay-Jeff.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-061-Tony-Clay.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-062-Hannah-Clay.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-063-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-065-Clay-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-070-Clay-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-076-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-082-Jeff-Clay.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-086-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-089-Clay-Courtney.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-091-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-095-Clay-Tony.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-096-Clay-Hannah.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-097-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-098-Zach-Clay-Justin.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-102-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-105-Clay-Alex-Bill.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-106-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-108-Clay-Jensen.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-109-Clay-Jensen.png ; S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-007-Clay-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-008-Clay-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-019-Clay-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-025-Clay-Sheri.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-026-Clay-Sheri.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-027-Sheri-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-028-Clay-Jeff.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-032-Clay-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-041-Hannah-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-044-Clay-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-047-Clay-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-054-Sheri-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-056-Clay-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-059-Clay-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-066-Clay-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-071-Sheri-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-072-Sheri-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-077-Sheri-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-078-Clay-Sheri.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-080-Clay-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-084-Clay-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-086-Clay-Jensen.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-098-Clay-Jensen.png ; S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-002-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-003-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-005-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-006-New-Student-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-007-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-016-Clay-Tony.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-021-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-026-Matt-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-027-Matt-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-028-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-030-Marcus-Courtney-Tyler-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-033-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-038-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-039-Clay-Tyler.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-040-Clay-Tyler.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-053-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-055-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-056-Skye-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-059-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-063-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-064-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-070-Zach-Karen-Lainie-Matt-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-071-Zach-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-073-Lainie-Clay-Matt.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-077-Clay-Tony.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-078-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-080-Clay-Sheri.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-083-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-084-Clay-Jensen.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-086-Courtney-Kevin-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-088-Clay-Courtney.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-089-Zach-Sheri-Jessica-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-091-Clay-Jensen.png ; S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-001-Clay-Tony.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-002-Kevin-Clay.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-003-Clay-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-005-Clay-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-014-Clay-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-020-Clay-Tony.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-021-Tony-Clay.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-033-Tony-Clay.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-039-Clay-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-045-Clay-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-048-Clay-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-051-Clay-Tony.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-060-Clay-Tony.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-062-Clay-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-065-Clay-Tony.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-068-Clay-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-074-Clay-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-075-Matt-Clay.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-079-Clay-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-080-Clay-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-082-Clay-Jensen.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-083-Olivia-Clay.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-084-Clay-Jensen.png ; S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-005-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-006-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-007-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-008-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-012-Jessica-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-013-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-019-Clay-Pam.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-021-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-024-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-027-Marcus-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-029-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-046-Skye-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-047-Skye-Jane-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-054-Clay-Kevin.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-056-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-058-Clay-Hannah.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-062-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-065-Lainie-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-069-Lainie-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-070-Lainie-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-081-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-087-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-095-Clay-Jensen.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-096-Tony-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-098-Clay-Tony.png ; ; S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-001-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-003-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-005-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-006-Clay-Lainie.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-009-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-012-Clay-Jeff.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-013-Alex-Clay.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-015-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-016-Jeff-Clay.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-019-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-022-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-023-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-033-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-035-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-036-Hannah-Clay.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-037-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-038-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-040-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-041-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-052-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-053-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-054-Clay-Skye-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-055-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-057-Clay-Skye.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-059-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-063-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-064-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-065-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-066-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-067-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-068-Hannah-Clay.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-069-Clay-Hannah-Olivia.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-070-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-071-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-072-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-073-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-074-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-075-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-077-Clay-Hannah.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-078-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-080-Tony-Clay.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-092-Clay-Jensen.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-093-Clay-Lainie.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-094-Clay-Jensen.png ; S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-001-Clay-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-002-Matt-Clay-Lainie.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-005-Clay-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-019-Clay-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-025-Clay-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-027-Clay-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-029-Clay-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-030-Tony-Clay.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-032-Clay-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-057-Clay-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-059-Bryce-Clay.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-064-Clay-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-071-Clay-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-074-Bryce-Clay.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-076-Clay-Jensen.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-077-Clay-Jensen.png ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-012-Matt-Clay.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-013-Clay-Jensen.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-014-Clay-Tony.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-016-Clay-Jensen.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-019-Clay-Jessica.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-021-Clay-Jensen.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-029-Clay-Jensen.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-030-Clay-Hannah.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-031-Kevin-Clay.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-034-Clay-Jensen.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-035-Clay-Hannah.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-039-Clay-Jensen.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-049-Clay-Jensen.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-052-Kevin-Clay.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-053-Clay-Jensen.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-054-Skye-Clay.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-055-Clay-Jensen.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-085-Skye-Brad-Clay-Tony.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-086-Clay-Tony.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-003-Clay-Skye.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-005-Skye-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-006-Skye-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-006-Clay-Sky-Hot-Ink.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-008-Clay-Hot-Ink.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-009-Clay-Tattoo.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-010-Clay-Skye-Mural.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-011-Clay-Skye.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-012-Skye-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-013-Clay-Skye.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-014-Clay-Skye.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-015-Clay-Jensen.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-018-Lainie-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-019-Clay-Jensen.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-021-Clay-Jensen.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-047-Clay-Jensen.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-049-Clay-Jensen.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-073-Clay-Jensen.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-077-Clay-Jensen-Court.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-108-Clay-Zach.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-110-Clay-Bryce.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-114-Clay-Alex.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-119-Clay-Jensen.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-124-Clay-Jensen.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-125-Clay-Tony.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-126-Clay-Tony.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-158-Clay-Jensen.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-160-Skye-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-161-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-162-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-173-Clay-Jensen.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-002-Clay-Jensen.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-028-Clay-Skye.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-048-Matt-Lainie-Skye-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-049-Skye-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-052-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-056-Clay-Jensen.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-057-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-058-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-059-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-001-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-003-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-006-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-015-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-020-Clay-Alex.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-021-Clay-Alex.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-031-Tony-Clay-and-Alex.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-046-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-047-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-055-Clay-and-Jessica.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-061-Tony-and-Clay.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-062-Clay-and-Tony.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-067-Clay-and-Tony.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-072-Clay-Jensen.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-073-Justin-and-Clay.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-074-Justin-Clay-and-Tony.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-083-Lainie-and-Clay.png ; S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-003-Clay-Jensen.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-004-Lainie-Clay.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-006-Clay-Jensen.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-010-Sheri-Clay.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-011-Clay-Jensen.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-028-Clay-Jensen.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-059-Clay-Jensen.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-067-Clay-Jensen.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-075-Clay-Jensen.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-096-Clay-Jensen.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-108-Clay-Jensen.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-110-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-010-Clay-and-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-014-Clay-Jensen.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-016-Justin-Clay.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-020-Clay-Justin.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-027-Alex-Clay.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-028-Clay-Jensen.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-043-Clay-Jensen.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-054-Clay-Jensen.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-089-Clay-Sheri.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-090-Clay-Jensen.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-099-Clay-Jensen.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-007-Clay-Jensen.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-013-Clay-Jensen.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-027-Clay-Tony.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-034-Jessica-Tony-Justin-Clay.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-079-Clay-Jensen.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-085-Zach-Clay.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-087-Clay-Jensen.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-095-Clay-Olivia.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-096-Clay-Jensen.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-104-Justin-Clay.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-110-Clay-Jensen.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-001-Dream-Hannah-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-002-Dream-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-004-Dream-Clay-Hannah.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-005-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-006-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-009-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-010-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-026-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-028-Clay-Hannah.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-030-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-035-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-041-Matt-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-044-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-047-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-063-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-065-Clay-Hannah.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-066-Clay-And-Hannah.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-068-Clay-Hannah-Sheri-Jeff.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-073-Clay-Hannah.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-075-Clay-Hannah-Hands.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-076-Alex-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-078-Hannah-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-079-Hannah-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-080-Hannah-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-086-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-092-Clay-Jensen.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-093-Sheri-Clay.png File:S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-100-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-004-Clay-Jensen.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-006-Justin-Clay.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-007-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-008-Sheri-Holland.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-034-Hannah-Clay.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-058-Clay-Skye.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-059-Clay-Skye.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-060-Clay-Jensen.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-062-Clay-Jensen.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-064-Skye-Clay.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-072-Clay-Jensen.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-083-Clay-Jensen.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-088-Clay-Jensen.png ; S02E09-The-Missing-Page-011-Clay-Jensen.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-013-Clay-Jensen.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-037-Clay-Jensen.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-038-Clay-Bryce.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-045-Clay-Jensen.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-047-Clay-Jensen.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-064-Tyler-Clay.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-074-Clay-jocks.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-075-Clay-Jensen.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-087-Clay-Jensen.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-097-Cyrus-Clay.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-098-Clay-Jensen.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-100-Cyrus-Clay.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-109-Clay-Jensen.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-009-Clay-Jensen.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-010-Clay-Jensen.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-012-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-013-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-024-Justin-Clay.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-049-Justin-Sheri-Clay.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-050-Clay-Jensen.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-070-Clay-Jensen.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-071-Clay-Justin.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-076-Justin-Zach-Clay.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-077-Clay-Jensen.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-079-Justin-Clay.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-100-Sheri-Justin-Clay-Polaroids.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-102-Clay-Jensen.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-103-Clay-Justin-Sheri.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-105-Clay-Jensen.png ; S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-011-Justin-Clay.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-016-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-018-Clay-Jensen.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-024-Clay-Tony.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-036-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-038-Clay-Tony-Alex-Justin.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-046-Tony-Clay-Alex-Justin.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-054-Clay-Jensen.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-055-Justin-Clay.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-062-Tony-Clay-Justin.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-067-Scott-Cyrus-Clay-Chad.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-069-Clay-Jensen.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-074-Alex-Jessica-Clay.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-077-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-078-Tyler-Clay.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-079-Clay-Tyler.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-080-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-091-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah-Justin.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-096-Clay-Jensen.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-005-Clay-Bryce-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-006-Clay-Jensen.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-007-Justin-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-009-Clay-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-011-Clay-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-016-Justin-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-017-Matt-Lainie-Clay-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-018-Clay-Jensen.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-019-Justin-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-021-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-047-Clay-Tony.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-062-Zach-Tony-Monty-Clay-Alex-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-075-Clay-Alex.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-082-Zach-Tony-Clay-Jessica-Courtney-Alex-Ryan-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-084-Zach-Clay-Justin-Courtney-Alex-Ryan.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-088-Clay-Jensen.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-089-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-095-Tony-Zach-Justin-Alex-Jessica-Clay.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-098-Clay-Lainie.png ; S02E13-Bye-012-Clay-Jessica.png S02E13-Bye-023-Clay-Jensen.png S02E13-Bye-025-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-026-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah-Tattoo.png S02E13-Bye-028-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-029-Hallucination-Hannah-Clay.png S02E13-Bye-030-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah.png S02E13-Bye-033-Lainie-Matt-Clay.png S02E13-Bye-036-Clay-Jensen.png S02E13-Bye-038-Clay-Priest.png S02E13-Bye-039-Clay-Jensen.png S02E13-Bye-046-Lainie-Clay-Justin.png S02E13-Bye-048-Clay-Jensen.png S02E13-Bye-059-Clay-Olivia.png S02E13-Bye-060-Clay-Olivia.png S02E13-Bye-073-Clay-Justin.png S02E13-Bye-082-Tony-Clay.png S02E13-Bye-083-Spring-Fling.png S02E13-Bye-093-Clay-Jensen.png S02E13-Bye-095-Jessica-Clay-Justin.png |-|Season 3 Screencaps= References de:Clay Jensen fr:Clay Jensen Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Jensen Family